Then there was Daddy
by RyanWolfeCSI
Summary: Calleigh and Ryan are recently married, and Ryan has been recently fire from the crime lab. Calleigh suggests a trip to visit her parents, Ryan is relunctant to agree. On arrival, Ryan is instantly welcomed by love from Calleighs mom and hate from her Da
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Wolfe quietly made his way to his bed. Gently, he perched on the side of it and gazed at the form in it.

Is eyes grew tender at the woman who lay in a deep sleep. Calleigh. Calleigh Wolfe. His smile grew larger at the thought. They just married the day before, they were now husband and wife.

They both had always loved each other, but the policy at work had made it difficult for their relationship to grow. They dated anyways, and Ryan finally popped the question yesterday.

Calleigh had been slightly worried about her mother not being there for her wedding, but love interfered. She couldn't say no, and she gladly married him.

They had spent their wedding night at Ryan's house, he promised her a really honeymoon in a few years. She didn't care, she loved him.

A deep frown crossed his face at the memory of work yesterday. He had happily told the team of him and Calleigh. Only to be told he was fired.

He wasn't fired because of his and Calleigh relationship, but because of the incident with Billy gantry and the Russian mob. He scowled in distaste at the thought, it was partly his fault but he also blamed the mob. Calleigh had angrily quit the job, just to be with him.

A stirring below him brought him to the present, glancing down he smiled at his wife who was waking up.

"Morning Baby." She softly murmured with her eyelids still closed. A wide grin cracked his face, as he stroked her cheek.

"Morning." Was all he could manage, as he was sucked into her beauty. He loved her so much; she meant the world to him. As much as he was going to miss work, he was glad to have her.

Perching on her elbow, she looked at him and asked. "So what now?" she said referring to them being jobless. Shrugging meekly, he got up and walked to the window, carefully pulling away the shades he looked out.

"I don't know. I have some money saved up for awhile. Guess its time to find a job." He offered. The money would last for awhile, but being jobless would not be kind to a person in the world.

Without a thought, Calleigh said. "Lets visit Daddy and Mommy." She smiled, of course talking about her parents. Stiffness overcame Ryan as he turned around and looked at her.

"Yes my parents… they'll be sure to love you!" she laughed at his expression.

"Are you sure?" he quietly asked. Rubbing her neck, she tried to meet his eyes but couldn't. "What? What's wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… mommy should love you… we'll see about daddy." She deadpanned, offering a smile at his nervous face.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussing the trip

Ryan woke up early that morning; slowly he got out of bed and stood up. He looked at Calleigh a smiled widely. He still couldn't believe Calleigh was his wife, and no one else's! Smiling, he left the room and started to prepare breakfast.

Reaching the kitchen, he got some eggs from the fridge and some bacon from the freezer. Finding the dial on the stove, he twisted it until the flame was at a good height. Whistling to himself, he cracked 4 eggs into the large frying pan.

The eggs sizzled on the hot stovetop, and the bacon fried nicely over the flame. He casually poured two cups of juice, and set them at the marble countertop.

Footsteps could be heard on the floor, looking up Ryan found Calleigh leaning against the door to the kitchen smiling at Ryan. Walking towards her, he gathered her in his muscular arms.

"Morning." He breathed into her blonde hair. She answered with a loving kiss to his lips. Gladly he returned the kiss with a heightening passion.

"Whoa there big boy, its still the morning and I haven't eaten." Calleigh jokingly said, and laughed at his embarrassed expression. "Looks like your still getting used to having a wife." She winked in his direction.

Rubbing his neck, Ryan said. "Yeah, I guess I am." He admitted while staring into her eyes. "But I'll get used to it… fast."

She smiled at him again and walked to the stove. Looking at the food that was cooking, she sighed. It looked so good, fried bacon, eggs, and juice. She had an amazing new husband. Like every morning, she always thanked God for blessing her with Ryan.

Ryan saw her staring at the food, with hunger in her eyes. Hunger for him or the food? He laughed at the thought and walked closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. He carefully led her to the kitchen table and helped her sit down.

He gladly presented her with a plate of food, steam rose above to the ceiling. They both heartedly dug in, with an occasional sigh of gratitude for the taste that touched their taste buds.

Munching contentedly, Ryan glanced up from his food. "So, when do you want to visit your parents?" he choked on the last word. Calleigh only rolled her eyes in response.

"How about the start of next week?" Calleigh suggested.

"Ok… sounds good." He tried to calmly say, but she knew he felt nervous about meeting her parents.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Was the only word he uttered. If she was sitting closer she was pretty sure she could have seen sweat forming on his forehead.

"No need to worry, Ry." She smiled softly and reached for his hand.

"I know." He said, but not meeting her eyes, but only squeezed her hand in reply. She squeezed it back, and stroked it with her thumb as she ate a mouthful of delicious bacon.

They chatted quietly about leaving and packing, Calleigh eyes sparkled at the mention of visiting her family. She loved Miami, but she wished it was a bit closer to Louisiana. Ryan appreciated her trying to make her feel better, but he hated being under the pressure of being the new guys. In this case being the new son in law.


	3. Chapter 3: Time to fly!

The next days were a flurry of packing and getting ready for the visit to Louisiana. Clothes were packed; snacks were stored in the cubbies of the SUV. The car was vacuumed and cleaned to perfection, thanks to Ryan's OCD. He hated traveling in a dirty vehicle.

The smiled never left Calleigh's face the whole weekend they packed. She loved her parents; it was very rarely she had a chance to visit them.

Ryan and Calleigh had little time for each other among the packing and getting ready. They knew they would have even less time once they arrived in Louisiana. Calleigh knew, her Mother would probably suffocate them.

Calleigh had calmly called her mother, and told her about Ryan. Her ears were met by loud shrieks and screaming, her mother gushed over the phone about how glad she was for them! That dragged on for over an hour. Calleigh had wearily set the phone down, and wondered how her mother would take it in person?

Glancing out the window, she saw Ryan packing the last of the luggage. A gentle smile came to her face, as she watched him fiddle with a suitcase. She nearly laughed when it came toppling down on him.

Leaving the air conditioned shelter of the house, she rushed out side and flew to his side. Not hearing her, he continued trying to stack the suitcase on the rest of the piled up luggage.

Coming to his side, Calleigh said. "Are you alright?" evidence of a laugh laced her words. Sighing he looked at her, a soft blush came to his face. She loved the fact he could blush. Not like other men, who thought they were to tough for that.

"You saw that?" Ryan asked, raising an embarrassed eyebrow in her direction. Giggling she bobbed her head up and down.

"Yes, sorry! I couldn't help but watch you." She admitted and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kissing her back he wrapped her in a giant bear hug. She latched her arms on and squeezed back.

"Next time I'll be more careful when I'm doing something. Especially now that I know I have a little spy watching me." He teased playfully while pinching her nose. Laughing she released herself from his grasp and walked to the house.

"You'll never see me!" she winked. "I've got a few more things and then we can leave!" Calleigh excitedly said, rushing to the house they got the remaining luggage and locked the doors and windows. They didn't know when they would be back.

Ryan and Calleigh quickly voice recorded a message on their home phone. Ryan always had a message, but now it was both Calleigh and Him. The message said; "Hi you've reached Ryan and Calleigh Wolfe! We can't reach you at the moment, but we'd appreciate you leaving a message! You can probably reach us on our cell phones! Have a blessed day."

With that, they locked the front door and headed to the car. They both stepped into the warm car and looked at each other. Calleigh smiled, and Ryan nervously offered a smile in return. He hated first visits. His hand slowly turned the key in the car, and the engine soon rumbled gladly.

"You ready?" Calleigh asked.

"You bet." He firmly nodded his head. He hoped what he said was true, but he was feeling quite the opposite. "Lets go!" and with those words, they drove out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Louisiana.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the parents

Black pavement and yellows lines met Ryan Wolfe's eyes. Rubbing a tired hand over his chin, short stubble grazed his face. A few days on the road had added more then a 5 o clock shadow. With one hand on the steering wheel, the other playfully tapped on the dashboard. Music pumped from radio, at 5 o clock in the morning something had to keep you up.

Looking at the passenger seat, his eyes softened at the image of his wife. Sleeping; her head was tilted towards the ground and her body tiredly slumped against the leather seat. Chuckling softly, he placed his tapping hand on her shoulder and rubbed it softly.

Sighing, he focused his eyes on the road ahead of him. The morning sun rose above the horizon. In only a matter of a few hours, they would arrive at the Duquesne household. The sooner they got there, the better. It was already torture wondering how Calleigh's parents would receive him. More then once had he gone through his head how he would greet them. It was like writing a letter, then throwing it our more then a dozen times after messing it up.

Exasperated, he shook his head and continued driving.

Everything will play itself out… hopefully. He thought dryly to himself. He knew he disappointed often, but right now in this time of his life, he needed to kick it up a notch.

Calleigh's sleep laced voice brought him back to his senses. Bewildered at being interrupted in his thoughts, he glanced over at her.

"Wh…what?" he asked, clearly confused at not hearing what she spoke.

Shaking her head, she said. "I SAID, where are we?" she asked patiently, as if talking to a 5 years old.

"Oh." He said bluntly. "We're a few hours away from your parents home." He pointed to the GPS system that was attached to the dashboard.

"Oh, good." She heaved a sigh, and tiredly fell against the seat once again. "The sooner we get there, the better. I'm sick of this car!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Ryan merely chuckled in response.

"I know. Me too." Ryan said, placing a calm hand on her shoulder and looked her square in the eyes. But quickly averted them back to the black top. "Just don't lose your sanity, while I'm driving!" he joked.

Rolling her eyes, she nodded. "Oh you know me, Mr. Wolfe. I lose my sanity all the time!" she laughed loudly, the little exchange seemed to awaken them both and renew there spirits. Ryan just smiled.

After some miles, a rest stop came into view. Calleigh suggested they pull over and use the restrooms and switch drivers. Gladly they both stretched their cramped legs and got back onto the road. This time, Ryan dozed off onto the leather seat and Calleigh took the wheel in her small hands.

The road flew underneath the SUV, and they drew closer to Calleigh's parents home. The closer they got, the more excited she felt.

Mommy and Daddy, here I come! She giddily thought to herself, in the silence of the vehicle.

Every now and then, she would glance at the GPS to make sure they weren't farther away then closer. It seemed surreal to be traveling with her OWN husband to see her parents! It often flabbergasted her, at how far she had come in her own life.

She had wonderful parents, except the minor drunk problem from her father. She had, had a wonderful job, and did something she loved and then quit for someone she loved. Ryan, her eyes softened at the corners, and she drew her eyes away from the road to catch a glimpse of his handsome face. No matter how many times she had looked into that face, she knew so well; she never got tired of looking.

A strange warmness centered itself in the middle of Calleigh's body. This was the life she wanted, quietly to herself, she thanked God for blessing her with so much. Setting her attention back on the road, she drove the last few hours to their destination.

As the morning sun settled over the land, The Wolfe's drove through the small town that Calleigh knew so well. She could hardly contain herself as they drove on. Ryan had woken up, and tiredly sipped from an apple juice box; which Calleigh had stored under the seat.

"Only a few more seconds Ry!" she excitedly gushed, she sat up in her seat and gripped the steering wheel. Ryan smiled warmly in her direction, but still felt nervous. He was sure that the apple juice he had just drank, was going to come up soon. Squelching the urge, he remained seated.

Soon enough, a two-story farmhouse came into view. Ryan gawked at the structure. Two stories high, and a wide porch covering around the outside of the whole first and second floor. A large red barn was placed a few hundred feet behind the house, and pastures lined the fields. Acres of land sprawled beyond Ryan's view. There were farming land lined everywhere.

"Calleigh…" he gaped. Calleigh smirked at his expression.

"I know." She simply said.

Speeding down the driveway, Calleigh parked in front of the garage near the house. In a matter of seconds, she was out of the Car door and up the front porch. Reluctantly, Ryan removed himself from the seat he was plastered to and hurried after her.

Placing himself beside her, he waited for her to knock. Knock, she did. Quite loudly, and quite a few times too. She was a ball of electricity, and she didn't look like she would be calm any time soon. Foot steps could be heard, as someone approached the front door. Ryan desperately tried to calm his nerves, but lamely failed. His hands went limp, and his mouth felt dry.

_Its ok Ryan… no big deal… your just meeting to people. What are you talking about? These are Calleigh's Parents for goodness sake! _ He debated with himself, but agreed on the latter half of his own conversation.

The doorknob slowly twisted, and before Ryan could think to himself any more… the door opened with a creak.


End file.
